


Unearthly

by White_Day



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Crossover, Multi, Other, Sherlock - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Day/pseuds/White_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective During his childhood days and even sometimes in his present as well, had some business to do with 'time travelling'. But, a Time Eater had followed their father through home. Fortunately, together Sherlock, his brother and their father can/must find and send away the Time Eater before it eats up the whole of time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unearthly

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever time writing something about 'Eleven', so it'll be somewhat hard. I'm more used to Ten than Eleven, to be honest !

**~An Extraterrestrial Day~**

The modern streets of London, filled with run civilization, hoping to not get soaked in the heavy, heavyrain. A young school boy however, just carried on, whether people liked it or not.

"Sherlock! For your own sake, just get out of the rain!" His elder brother yelled, holding his umbrella up.   
"That boy..."  
"What about 'that boy'?" The younger brother looked at his older brother, no emotions being shown.  
"His death, it was not on purpose, it wasn't suicide," Sherlock only groaned. His brother sighed, before securing his minor under the safety of his umbrella.  
"Aurel, wasn't it? The only child of Romanian parents." The rain only seemed to grow heavier and heaviereach moment. It was not until Sherlock quickly decided to run off on his own.

"The patisserie is not so far off now, Sherlock," No answer was given to Mycroft.  
"Sherlock?" That was when he fully realised that the young boy had run away.

" _ **Sherlock**_!"

The rain began to cease and Mycroft finally came back to the patisserie after a little Sherlock had ran away, but then there was a strange, unfamiliar sound coming from an unknown source. Like some sort of... ' _Wheezing_ ' sound; someone forgot to turn off their brakes? The weird sound soon ceased to exist when it went out of ear-shot. Mycroft only thought of it as a figment of his imagination, and so, he brushed it away.

"Mr. Holmes, dear, what was that sound?" The patissiere asked him. Mycroft shook his head answering,  
"I wouldn't know, Miss."

A young Sherlock stopped in his tracks, about three to four metres away from where he last saw his elder brother, Mycroft.

" _He not an earthly boy, Amy, Rory,_ " " _He's an unearthly one_."  
Sherlock's father used to say to his strange 'friends'; That was when he left, left and went to the Time War, he like to call it. 

" _ **Sherlock**_!"

His train of thoughts were quickly broken when there was shout. _Mycroft_ , he thought. He let out an irritated sigh.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft yelled again.  
"Don't run off like that ever again!" But, little Sherlock ignored him. He began to run once more- Home was only a few metres away now. Once he reached his house he came to a halt, almost crashing into his mother.

"Sherlock! Be careful!" She cried, figuring that he just had a bad day. Young Sherlock dropped his schoolbag to the floor, it crashing down and then he ran into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Sherlock had a medium-sized bedroom with a small bed, some cupboard made from hard wood and a desk with some draws. Suddenly, there was a whooshing, wheezing sort of noise that come from downstairs and the sound his mother squealing. He felt suspicious. Sherlock quickly ran downstairs and into the sitting room and there in front of his very eyes was a big, blue box. 1960's model police box, over 100 years old and has a high chance of not being just any old box. Out stepped from the blue box was a man in a _bow tie_.

" **Hello, Sherlock**."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Unearthly so far! Any (constructive) feedback will be well appreciated, also :D I'm still getting the hang of this site, so yeah. If you like this story so far, you should check out my account on Wattpad too, when you get the time ! (I won't be very active at all, though).
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/StarTheMinx


End file.
